9, 10 Never Sleep Again
by liliesandroses54
Summary: The final part of the Freddy Part Saga! now for this one you will need to at least read 7,8, but i also highly recommending reading the others.    Today was the day, the day to leave this beautifully tragic city behind.


*A/N: The final part of the Freddy Song saga! i'm very happy with it!

9, 10 Never Sleep Again

She walked around the campus in a kind of trance. She had been this way ever since her sister had told her of a chance meeting she had with a certain someone the other day. Her sister had been visiting for a few days and had gone on a run when she accidently bumped into him.

She couldn't believe what her sister had told her when she got back. How he had thought that she was someone he knew, how he had chased after her, how he had looked. The papers and news kept showing his picture, he looked so pale and tired. She couldn't help the pang of guilt that shot through when she thought about how that was her fault too. And what her sister said about him recognizing her, which is what finally settled the question that had been plaguing her for weeks now.

It was time for her to leave this city. She had taken a giant risk in coming back to Paris anyway. She knew it was a possibility that they could meet, but she thought that those chances were slim. And she never could stop the spark of hope, no matter how faint, that they would meet. Even if they did, she never thought that he would recognize her.

But today was the day, the day she left this beautifully tragic city behind her. Her apartment was all packed up and she was now on her way to withdraw from the university. Wanting to take in her home for four years for the last time as she took the long way to the administration office.

She gazed around the campus grounds, taking her final looks at the buildings she had sketched so much in her first years here. At first her eyes passed past him without really taking in what she was seeing. But then she did a double take and stared at him.

He was there, across the street, like so many times she had dreamed. He was exiting a car and preparing to go into the building over there. This time however, she was sure that she wasn't dreaming. With an extremely shaky hand and breath she pulled her golden bishop out of her pocket. Squatting she placed it on the ground and flicked it. The bishop fell with a definite clank. She placed it back up right and flicked it over and over again, all the while singing. "1, 2 he's coming for you."

After what seemed like hours, but was truly only seconds, she snatched up the bishop and stood up straight. She immediately regretted it though, for her dark brown eyes met his ice blue through traffic. She was horrified to see the immediate look of recognition on his face. Quickly she spun on her heel, her hair fanning around her as she turned and started briskly walking back the way she had com. "3, 4 better lock your door." She sang as she fled the inevitable and most likely deadly scene about to occur.

She was about to turn the corner and finish her impromptu escape when an arm shot out of nowhere, coming to rest on her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks, but couldn't force herself to turn around. Knowing that if she did she would regret it. But the hand never moved and he never spoke, the tension slowly growing around them. Finally she gathered all the courage to turn around, after silently singing, "5, 6 grab your crucifix."

His hand slipped off her shoulder as she turned. He was staring down at her with those piercing blue eyes that had been haunting her dreams for so long. For a moment she couldn't breathe, she expected anger and accusations, not the smile that spread across his face. She wanted to run as he took a step closer, eliminating the space between them.

Her immediate thought to run became stronger, but she knew that it would be pointless. He would catch her quickly with his long legs, and something inside of her just wouldn't let her move. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, lightly brushing it with his thumb. She couldn't help but lean slightly into his hand at the contact, closing her eyes.

But she snapped them open when she heard his quiet voice. "7, 8 better stay up late."

She felt a smile break out on her face at the all too familiar tune. With a tentative hand she brushed a few stray locks of hair out of his eyes and stared into them. "Ariadne."

He stared down at her questionably. "My name is Ariadne, Robert." She explained moving even closer, so that their chests were touching.

His smile grew even wider. "Ariadne." He said slowly, letting it slide off of his tongue. "I like it, it's you."

And she liked the way it sounded coming from his lips. With a smile she slowly snaked her arms up and around his neck. She gave him time to pull away as she lifted herself onto her toes. Still moving slowly she tilted her head and connected their lips.

The kiss was short, but passionate. And when they did break apart he rested his forehead against hers. And in an almost inaudible voice whispered, "Say my name."

She smiled at his order and in the same quiet voice said, "Robert."

He smiled back at her. "9"

"10" She cut in.

"Never"

"Sleep"

"Again" They both whispered, before indulging in another kiss.

*A/N: It's over. i'm kind of sad now, but let me know what you think. i would also like to know if i should rewrite this from Robert's POV. let me know and THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
